fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fire InThe Hole/Random Pet Creator Lists
Wait, what the hell? Are you spamming blog posts? Yes, that's right. This blog post is useful, though. For the Random pet Creator, I've taken a bit of effort to set up a nice way of use. It's very elaborate and complicated and in no way fully compulsory. It is a way of making everything truly random, however. How this works Request format Please, please send in your requests in this format. It makes life a lot easier. Name: name you see fit Type of species: ground, airborne, immobile/fixed, hybrid Color matching: yes, no Special requests: Add in whatever you like. Don't turn to me for animations, however. Mutations etc. are a possibility. Random Generation Random.org galores! Step 1: Species Use this to get a species of the specified type. Note that you should take the first one on the randomized list. Step 2: Head The same link, except that you insert the Heads list. Again, pick the first one of your randomized list. Step 3: Colours This is used for generating a colour. If 'monochrome' has been filled in on the request, you only have to do this once. If 'yes' has been entered for colour matching, you have to keep generating until you have two similar colours (yes this is arbitrary). If no colour matching has been required, you simply generate two colours. Step 4: Special requests Really depends on what is requested. The actual lists Since I'm lazy and in Source mode, I can't do any tables. This is a very long stretch. Ground Walker Snake Wheel Stickman Spider Zombie Bouncer (canon) Roller Ball Drill Gorgon Scorpion Alien Tiger Giant Tumbler Cart L-Walker Pipe (PS) Devil Robot Fighter Turtle Skater Treant Creeper Spring Dog Astronaut Chain (HGD) Slug Tank (TFM) Bouncer (TFM) Climber Hanger Tank (Lazro) Stacker Ant Boulder Train Bomber Coil Car Mole Square Spikeball Chicken Centaur Monkey Horse Dino Cordyceps Snail Stickbot Spiderbot Silverfish Crusher Octopod Basilisk Lasher Hound Grasshopper Jelly Dancer Walkerbot Wagon Golem Worm Bot Slime Cube Monster Tree Tarantula Titan Chesspiece Stong Snow Giant Airborne Bat Copter (canon) Germ Copter (ZX) Twister (ZX) Ghost UFO Satellite Wyvern (Combak) Wyvern (LD) Butterfly Hydra Moth Bubble Ace Lightning Spinner Cloud Tornado (C98) Spirit Plane Glider (TFM) Rocket Guard Parachute Planet Gravity Warplane Invader Serpent Virus Corruptor Bee (DMS) Bee (LAT) Glider (NTW) Waterbound Fish Eel Diver Mermaid Jellyfish Seahorse Giantdiver H-Crab Submarine Plankton Lilypad Seasnake Waterbug Cyprinid Trout Starfish Clione Manta-Ray Ctenophore Wave Seaweed Coral Reed Ouroboros Immobile/Fixed Tree Mushroom Cactus Oyster Wrecker Vine Chip Rotator Flower Solid Chain (TFM) Pincher Cannon Plant (PS) Plant (TFM) Snowman Turbine String Rope Seaweed Coral Vase Spike Shrub Pot Totem Thornbush Hedge Tower Sprout Building C-Shroom Pipe (JMB) Chest Bubbler Mine Web Springbot Reed Flytrap (normal) Flytrap (royal) Bumper Ocotillo Cholla Palmtree Fungi Parasite Subwoofer Claw Ouroboros Hybrid Flyman Warper Bacteria Crab Cage Shock Fairy Pixie Bird Frog Pegasus Balloon Naga Mutation Angel Heads Smiley (sad) Smiley (happy) X Skull Fairy Cap Roundhead Gel Star Mask Box (normal) Box (sleepy) Diamond Vampire Shield Castle Roundhead (inverted) Demon Triangle Smiley (indifferent) Mint Cyclops (ZX) Bomb Trapezoid Triangle (silent) Heart Triangle (frown) Spade Demon (TcO) Sixstar Egg Roundhead (alt) Cloud Peace Onigiri Flower Eye Cross Castle (flag) Castle (industrial) Shuriken Pentagon (upside-down) Hex Carrot Pentagon Hexagon Jewel Screen Hat Pointer Whirl Bar Balloon (TFM) Club Hourglass Moon Troll Die (HGD) Football Note Dualnote Bec Bolt Zen Captcha Clef Sun Coin Hugeface Roundbar/Minus Flake Fire Yin Yang Omega PC Dollar Arrow Creeper Card Octagon (dumb) Octagon (pervy) Plank Voltage Shield (HGD) Mask (angry) Bunny Brick Poker Psi Delta Cyclops (PS) Muke Droplet Mushroom Copy Copy (alt) Cord Die (C160) Barrier Target Box (hmm) Yen Xi Dark Pi Bulb (light) Bulb (dark Sick Angry Imp Crescent Ou Heptagon Nonagon Decagon Axe Gear Cylinder Brain Pyramid Weight Bucket Demon (LAT) Photo Weed Sawblade Yuan Grodus Racket Comet Asteroid Trash (round) Trash (broken) Mine Dango (Vertical) Dango (Horizontal) Fruit Candy Disco-Ball Sunglassed Pentagram Nova Cake Toad Meteor Tear (Droplet Alt) Detector Remote Hammer Sigma Rock Camera Lamp Balloon (ZX) Euro Amanita Gaia Chronos Chaos Quid Joker Bunny (Dark) Ram Burret Imp (Mori) Knight (DMS) Knight (Regular) Soul OKTE Stop Sign (Stop) Yield Sign (Yield) Pedestrian Sign (Pedestrian) Do Not Enter (DNE) Traffic Light (Signal) Doom Space Monster Bathead Bullet Cube Fork Honeycomb Lollipop Peapod Plain Ring Spikehead Bush Windmill Helmet Rocket Slug Abstract Crystal Lambda Void Billiards Cal Devil :) Spiderbull Fishcat Watertwin Fairy (Inverted) Bread Cyclops (TXG4248) Crate Crate (alt) Category:Blog posts